


Trading Blows (Heaven Knows)

by loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce



Series: Ryohei appreciation [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 3318, Cloud Day, Day 6, Emotional Intimacy, I love them so much, KHR Rarepair Week 2018, Kisses on the Cheek, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Ryohei is a ball of sunshine, Ryohei pov, Ryohei to be specific, Sparring, These two are such dorks, Uh the violence isn't very graphic I think, and I mean it's two fighting geeks sparring so I guess, but I'd rather be safe than sorry, developed character, napping together, physical intimacy but not in a sexual way, pretty short oneshot, self-reflection on feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/pseuds/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce
Summary: "Usually, there's some amount of cajoling or coaxing involved to get Hibari to fight, and Ryohei's come to look forward to that part almost as much as the actual spar. But today, as soon as he appears, Hibari pounces on him."Ryohei and Kyoya spar together and then nap afterwards, and Ryohei ponders his feelings.





	Trading Blows (Heaven Knows)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind ;-; this is my first time writing a spar or fight scene that I was content with! Hope you enjoy!

As soon as the bell rings for lunch, Ryohei is up and flying out of the classroom extremely.

“There he goes,” a student proclaims idly, watching him dash towards them, headed to the roof.

“He hasn't been kicked out of the school yet,” another responds wonderingly. “Hibari-san must keep him around for a reason then, despite how much that boxer obviously annoys him with the loud shouting.”

Just as Ryohei breezes by, he hears the end of the interesting conversation, “I wonder if they're making out or something, then,” and the laughs that follow the statement.

The Sun is always ready to fight an extremely strong opponent such as Hibari, so he's pumped up! But recently he's been having strange feelings and the desire to have more extreme skin contact with the Cloud, which he doesn't understand. It's a gut feeling, though, so it can't be wrong. Ryohei's gut feelings always lead him in the right direction!

He emerges onto the roof, bursting extremely out of the door, and yells, “HIBARI! COME AND EXTREMELY FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!”

Usually, there's some amount of cajoling or coaxing involved to get Hibari to fight, and Ryohei's come to look forward to that part almost as much as the actual spar (even if he halfway thinks that it's more his yelling than the desire to fight him that eventually manages to convince the prefect). But today, as soon as he yells Hibari pounces on him from behind and he barely manages to turn and block most of the blow. Ryohei falls to one knee from the force and grins an extreme, excited grin to mirror Hibari’s anticipatory slight lip-quirk.

Over the years, this has become tradition - a spar nearly every school day. Ryohei especially relies on it now that their group is split up - Hibari and Ryohei have entered high school but it will be next year before Tsuna and Kyoko and their yearmates arrive at Nami High. Hibari is the only one in school with the Sun, and Ryohei gets lonely fast.

Ryohei extremely throws a punch at a clavicle which Hibari dodges quickly, and Ryohei spins around to block a strike to his back and tug on the tonfa aimed there. Hibari tugs back hard twice, then lets go.

The Sun staggers back one step, tilts a bit, and manages to right himself. In that time, Hibari deploys the chain on his tonfa, which Ryohei typically doesn't give him time to release.

“Oh, this'll be fun,” Ryohei murmurs, bouncing a bit, his energy increasing. Hibari gives him a devilish grin and charges in.

The next few minutes are extremely fast-paced. Ryohei goes for a right hook, Hibari blocks and snares the chain around that arm, Ryohei tugs, Hibari lets himself be pulled forward and jabs the other tonfa straight into the Sun's gut. Ryohei bears the pain with a wince but doesn't falter and pops the Cloud directly in the cheek as he shakes the chain off his other arm. Hibari's head snaps back and he turns to use Ryohei's upper leg as a jumping-off point to propel him farther away, where he shakes his head out and a true, bloodthirsty smile begins to light upon his face.

“Fight me,” the Cloud whispers and beckons with a sweeping tonfa. His dark cheek, which will bruise soon, is beautiful, suiting Hibari extremely well. After allowing himself to stare at it for another moment, Ryohei makes eye contact and shivers at the vicious promise and hunger there. The Cloud's eyes are dark but extremely alive in a way they only become during battle, when the blood drums fast and the world becomes crystal clear.

Ryohei's grin takes on a hungrier tone as well, and he runs forward, maintaining the exhilarating eye contact as he readies a fist and lets it cock back the slightest bit. Hibari's eyes don't leave his, but they do catch the movement. The prefect's arm comes up to cover his chest.

At just the right time, Ryohei starts to extremely snap out his arm, but as Hibari moves to block that move, the Sun snaps it back in and slams his elbow into a lower point on the Hibari's side. He doesn't manage to quite knock the air out of the Cloud, but it does damage.

Hibari hits an opening on the other’s face right after. The Sun takes it and dances extremely around the attempted blow to his left.

Blows, blocks, and dodges all speed by. Hibari starts building a trap with his chains, which Ryohei can see but not do much about. He takes advantage of the limited mobility it gives the Cloud when he can, but eventually the Cloud launches into him and he falls over a chain segment into the trap.

The air rushes out of Ryohei and he takes a moment, laying on his back on the rooftop, to breathe and try to calm the thundering pulse in his ears. Then his eyes open and he sees two things - the beautiful sky and Hibari. The prefect is sitting up, slightly catching his breath. A small smile is fading fast from his face, but he still looks extremely content, and he stares at the sky for another moment or two as well before looking down at Ryohei, who probably won't move for a while.

The Sun gives him a quick lazy, blinding smile, and then Ryohei's gaze darts away for a second until it's inevitably drawn back by the piercing eyes of Hibari.

Ryohei huffs and leans up - only enough to tug Hibari down with him, with some space between them. Hibari rolls his eyes the tiniest bit but goes with it, which gets him another blinding grin.

The Cloud pokes his chest, as if to say “I'm only going with this because I want to, and you'll let me leave when I want to.” Ryohei nods.

Before Hibari can lean down all the way, Ryohei darts up and presses a quick kiss to his cheek, the same extremely gorgeous bruised one. In retaliation, the Cloud bites his clavicle hard in warning, and the Sun falls back in surrender, laughing.

Still, Hibari settles his body onto Ryohei's like a sulking cat and relaxes bonelessly. Ryohei takes the weight like what it is - a punishment and a gesture of implicit trust. He hums and smiles up into the sun, stopping the humming when Hibari opens his eyes to glare.

He ponders a few questions about the Cloud. What prompted the rapid spar today? Was it boredom or anticipation or frustration? Usually he doesn't think about these things because they're not too important and it's someone else's business anyway, but he has time today and these thoughts might be more important than most. Boredom he can see, but he doesn't think so. Boredom usually leads to the verbal spars before physical ones and was the reason Hibari had agreed to sparring in the first place a long time ago. Anticipation would be nice - it would mean their relationship is finally starting to mean something more than "tentative ally and sparring partner" to the Cloud, or at least that Ryohei is getting stronger and a worthy opponent in his eyes. Ryohei already considers Hibari a friend, and will work until Hibari reciprocates. Frustration would worry Ryohei most, though. It makes the most sense, and maybe the Cloud had anticipated their fight because he needs clarity or something without messy emotions. Could be a family situation, a Cloud-breach-of-territory situation, or an internal conflict. 

The hard, fast, and deliberately focused way Hibari fought makes Ryohei think the reason was frustration. It doesn't matter where it comes from, just that Ryohei is able to help his friend and fellow Guardian calm and release the pent-up emotion. Judging by the relaxed way Hibari is laying over him now, that goal has been accomplished. Ryohei smiles softly in victory and drifts away content.

They take a nice nap there, calming down from battle high and rushing blood and… something else. A connection to each other, an understanding, and Ryohei simultaneously is completely, absolutely, extremely content and yet longs for something more.

When he wakes, Hibari is not laying on top of him any more. A well of sadness springs up in his stomach, but a voice sounds behind him and it leaps a little, depression turning to joy.

“The school day has ended. Get to boxing practice or vacate the premises.”

Ryohei sits up and turns to face the voice. He tousles his hair and dismisses the extremely unsound idea of dragging Hibari into another nap right here, right now. A lazy, blinding grin emerges and he jumps to feet with renewed energy.

He sneaks another kiss to the cheek and runs for his life before a startled Hibari catches up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem I just want to add a psa on the end here that if Hibari had feelings for anyone he would probably go murderous and try to beat them up as much as possible. unfortunately, Ryohei loves this, and so it doesn't drive him away. it's driving the Cloud crazy, but he's accepting it. nothing else he can do XD


End file.
